Reckless
by kiingdomkey
Summary: Just wanted to write about Nathan and Sully's father/son relationship. This is based after the Cartagena chapter. Read and review please!


"Kid! Kid! Where the hell did you run off to? Goddammit, kid!" Sully called from outside the apartment. After an extremely strenuous argument with Nate, the kid lost it and ran off. Sullivan was quick, but not as agile whereas he could catch up to him. "He's going to get himself killed out there." Even though it'd had only been several months since they decided to band together, they had arguments back and forth just like father and son, or protégé and mentor. Over the course of time, Sully began to teach Nate everything he knew about doing jobs, hell, he even took him on his jobs. Victor began to think he must have been too great of a teacher if Nathan could hide himself for so long.

After their long winded argument, the kid bolted out the front door, and before Sully knew it, he had disappeared. Where could he have possible gone so quickly? Could he have ran to his school? Or ran into the streets and got hit by a car? No, no, Sully stopped himself after that thought. The guilt he'd carry if something had happened to him. He was just a kid, kids make mistakes. He was a teenage boy, 15 years old now. He's an emotional child now, hormones gone crazy, so he'd take every fight seriously. But, like Nathan said back in Cartagena. The kid could take care of himself, but he was sorta reckless. Either way, Sully couldn't stand not knowing where his kid was.

"Nate, where the hell could you possibly be…" Sully muttered to himself while running a hand through his sleek black hair. He began to walk until he heard a familiar mutter.

"SHIT!" Followed by a loud crash. There was that reckless kid.

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sully sighed as he stood in front of Nate who was now covered in scratches, bruises and bumps. "You mind filling me in on what you're trying to accomplish?"

"Nothing." Nathan muttered. He tried to shake it off, but God, did his body hurt like hell. A fall like that could have broken his neck, but not like he'd tell Sully that. Sully was beginning to become a little overprotective over him. It could have been the neglected child in him speaking, or maybe the fatherly instinct within every man, but no way was Nate going to worry him now.

The middle aged man shook his head. "You hurt yourself, didn't you?"

"I'm fine, Sully, really." Not really. The 15 year old boy hurt so badly. Climbing roofs in Cartagena was easy, but this roof was quite the challenge, or it could have been just life screwing him over again. One loose little shingle was all that was need to bring Nathan crashing down. How every inch of his body screamed in pain. It was unbearable. Standing up was already pain enough. He was ready to just topple over and sleep. So tired of being mad at Sully and so tired from the fall he just took, he sighed and tried to move and fell over.

He sighed. "Nate, stop lying. Let's just forget this ever happened, all right? You need your rest. I mean, that was quite a fall you took. You're lucky you didn't break your goddamn neck. You'll get yourself killed, Nate." Sully scooped him off the floor with one quick sweep. Nathan was pretty light for a 15 year old, but that was because he was still a little underweight despite the amount of food he ate. Sully walked through the front door and made his way to Nate's room, placing him on his bed and walking away. He came back with bandages and an icepack for his head.

"I don't need bandages; it was just a little fall." He stated weakly. Sully scoffed. "Kid, you're losing blood faster than a woman on her time of month." Nathan smiled. He didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused that Sully would make such an inappropriate comment. But this was Victor Sullivan, only he'd say such things in front of Nate.

As he finished applying the last of the bandages and gauze on him, he began to notice him drift to sleep. He smiled as he cleaned up the mountain of bandage wrapper and placed a soft blanket over him. He flipped the switch and noticed how late it was. He should be asleep as well. "Night, kid."


End file.
